glitchtopiathevideogameglitchingfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Brothers
''' Super Mario Brothers '''is a NES sequel to the Mario Bros. Arcade Game, featuring Mario and his brother Luigi, who set off to rescue the Mushroom Kindom and Princess Peach from the clutches of the evil Bowser. Glitches Minus World At the end of world 1-2, Mario can slide through a solid Brick Wall by breaking two Bricks beside the last one above the Warp Pipe, then by doing a good Crouching Jump at the edge of the Pipe and into the wall, and when Mario reaches the other side he can jump into the first Warp Pipe there, and be teleported to a glitched version of 2-7; an underwater level. The Warp Pipe at the end is glitched, and will take the player back to the beginning of the level, making it unwinnable. Infinite 1Ups In world 3-1, there is an area with two Koopas walking down a brick staircase, if Mario jumps on the second one on the very edge of a block, he can knock it into the walk and back under Mario, making Mario infinitely jumping on the Koopa Shell until he gets off of it. Float in Air when collecting a Mushroom If Mario gets a Mushroom in the air, he will turn into Big Mario floating. Get hit by Bowser and touch the Axe In a Bowser boss, Mario can get hit by Bowser and touch the Axe at the same time, making Mario flash while running to the Toad. Jump over the Flag Pole In World 1-1 and In world 3-3, Mario can hop on the last weighing platform while running and jump over the Flag Pole, but there is nothing there. Small Fire Mario If the player gets hit by Bowser and touches the Axe at the same time when Big Mario, Mario can collect a Mushroom in the next level and turn into Small Mario, and collecting a Fire Flower will turn him into a Small Fire Mario. Go inside an Enemy If Mario gets shrunk by an enemy to Small Mario, he can walk infront of the enemy when he is flashing and when he stops he will still not be harmed by the enemy as long as he is walking in front of it. Disappearing Item If another item appears on the screen while another is, one of them will disappear. New Flag Pole Theme In 1-1, make the Star come out of the ? Brick and let it bounce until it turns back. Then run quickly to the Flag Pole at the end and it will start playing the main theme of the level in a deeper theme. New Winning Theme If Mario is small Mario and does the Get hit by Bowser and touch the Axe glitch, Mario will fall off the screen like usual and the winning boss theme and losing theme will mix. Messed up Digits Using the Infinite Lives Glitch, get alot of lives. Whenever the game displays the number of lives you have, random items will replace the digits. Over 128 crash By using the Infinite Lives glitch, get over 128 Lives (extremely hard) and lose a life. The game will crash. Fireball Pit Bounce In 1-2, at the brick platform with the Red Koopa, use Fire Mario and stand near the edge of the platform. Shoot a Fireball and it should bounce on nothing in the pit. Category:Mario Games Category:Games